Summon the Legendary Weapons
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: continuation from Journey To the Continent of Despair. Our heroes continue to traverse the continent, looking for the weapons.
1. Chapter 1

The Next morning Danny, Ben and Raph were shown running down a desolate stretch of road, the sun beating down hotly on them as if they didn't nearly freeze solid the previous night.

"Odd... _They_ aren't attacking us at all today."

Of course by "They" Raph meant Lady Despair and Her Heartless.

"Do they think we won't make it in time?" Danny wondered out loud. "Or are they awaiting a chance to strike?"

"At any rate, we should hurry." Ben advised. The others nodded and rushed forward down the path further. Until they stopped in stunned, frustration.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Ben yelled, clutching his hair in abject horror. For there in front of them was the site of their campsite from the night before.

"We've been going around in Circles!?" Raph gaped.

"Our eyes our being decieved." Danny warned them. "Remember Yensid said the land was rich with psychic energy, so energies are of course gonna be a problem."

"But how...!?" Raph turned and kicked a stone through the air. But instead of soaring out of sight it hit something invisible and fell back.

The others noticed this and walked to where the stone landed, before walking on forward only to fall back when colliding with something invisible.

"What is this!?" Ben yelped, pressing his hands flat against nothing. But definitely feeling _Something_.

"An invisible wall?" Raph offered as explanation.

"Alright, let's break though." Danny pulled back, raising his fist charged with green energy.

Ben and Raph nodded, Ben twisting his dial slamming it down to transform into a large brown skinned reptilian Dinosaur being. Humongasaur was his name and the Dino-Alien raised his fist as Raph raised his Sai's.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Ready!" The Two Shouted.

All three slammed into the wall at once, Danny's energized fist, Raph's sai's and Humongasaur's super sized fist broke right through the wall. The Boys stumbled through and landed in a barren forest.

"We made it through!" Danny cheered.

"Ah!" Ben cried out, pointing up at the nearby mountain.

 **THERE** was the Castle they were searching for, containing the Legendary Weapons they were searching for all this time!

"Finally!" Raph sighed relieved.

"Let's Hurry and get those Weapons and get out of here!" Ben suggested, the others whole heartily agreed with the suggestion and rushed off.

_

"Come on, June." Kurt panted. Running alongside Juniper as they rushed through the forest.

"Kurt, Wait!" Juniper pulled him back. "There's something not right about that sky!"

Juniper's reason was sound as lightning flashed in the sky, blue as the sky on Earth, btu it struck down at the ground beneath them sending stone pillars over into their path.

"This is that, Witch Despair's, doing I know it!" Kurt hissed, the static charge from the lightning fuzzing up his fur.

"Aww Man! Now we gotta go through lightning!?" Juniper groused.

"It's obviously one of those Spells Lady Despair cast on the island. But we have to get through it to get to the weapons." Kurt grabbed June's hand and started running across the field of stone and scorched earth. "COME ON!"

The Two rushed across the field as lightning struck around them exploding in fiery sparks. But the Two kept going until they nearly hit the side of a cliff.

"Darn it! A Dead end!" Kurt gasped.

"I _WISH_ you hadn't said THAT!" Juniper winced at Kurt's choice of words.

But as luck would have it, a bolt of lightning struck the wall breaking it down to reveal an entrance.

"Wow! Talk about a Plot Device!" Juniper wowed.

"Come on!" Kurt said. The two frantically opened the door and jumped through it just as Two bolts of lightning struck where they were just standing.

_

"AHHH!"

The Two crashed right in the way of Ben, Danny and Raph who startled seeing them appear out of nowhere.

"June! Kurt!" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, Thank Heavens!" Juniper exhaled breathlessly, rushing forward to crush Danny in a tight hug. "I thought we'd NEVER find you guys!"

"June...Urrk...Chocking me!" Danny croaked, squeezed to tightly by June. Who released him with a apology.

"Hey, where's Johnny?" Raph asked, not seeing the little guy around.

"He's gone...turned to stone." Juniepr explained downcast.

This struck the three Heroes Deeply, but they soon bucked up.

"We have to Hurry." Danny patted June on the shoulder. "We only have an hour left. But maybe if we get the weapons, the curse can be lifted off of Johnny!"

The gang then rushed off, following the pass into a deep cave in the side of the mountain the Castle stood upon.

*****************************************************************************************

All characters belong to their respective owners.

Lady Despair/Sierra is MINE thou, mine!


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning Danny, Ben and Raph were shown running down a desolate stretch of road, the sun beating down hotly on them as if they didn't nearly freeze solid the previous night.

"Odd... _They_ aren't attacking us at all today."

Of course by "They" Raph meant Lady Despair and Her Heartless.

"Do they think we won't make it in time?" Danny wondered out loud. "Or are they awaiting a chance to strike?"

"At any rate, we should hurry." Ben advised. The others nodded and rushed forward down the path further. Until they stopped in stunned, frustration.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Ben yelled, clutching his hair in abject horror. For there in front of them was the site of their campsite from the night before.

"We've been going around in Circles!?" Raph gaped.

"Our eyes our being decieved." Danny warned them. "Remember Yensid said the land was rich with psychic energy, so energies are of course gonna be a problem."

"But how...!?" Raph turned and kicked a stone through the air. But instead of soaring out of sight it hit something invisible and fell back.

The others noticed this and walked to where the stone landed, before walking on forward only to fall back when colliding with something invisible.

"What is this!?" Ben yelped, pressing his hands flat against nothing. But definitely feeling _Something_.

"An invisible wall?" Raph offered as explanation.

"Alright, let's break though." Danny pulled back, raising his fist charged with green energy.

Ben and Raph nodded, Ben twisting his dial slamming it down to transform into a large brown skinned reptilian Dinosaur being. Humongasaur was his name and the Dino-Alien raised his fist as Raph raised his Sai's.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Ready!" The Two Shouted.

All three slammed into the wall at once, Danny's energized fist, Raph's sai's and Humongasaur's super sized fist broke right through the wall. The Boys stumbled through and landed in a barren forest.

"We made it through!" Danny cheered.

"Ah!" Ben cried out, pointing up at the nearby mountain.

 **THERE** was the Castle they were searching for, containing the Legendary Weapons they were searching for all this time!

"Finally!" Raph sighed relieved.

"Let's Hurry and get those Weapons and get out of here!" Ben suggested, the others whole heartily agreed with the suggestion and rushed off.

_

"Come on, June." Kurt panted. Running alongside Juniper as they rushed through the forest.

"Kurt, Wait!" Juniper pulled him back. "There's something not right about that sky!"

Juniper's reason was sound as lightning flashed in the sky, blue as the sky on Earth, btu it struck down at the ground beneath them sending stone pillars over into their path.

"This is that, Witch Despair's, doing I know it!" Kurt hissed, the static charge from the lightning fuzzing up his fur.

"Aww Man! Now we gotta go through lightning!?" Juniper groused.

"It's obviously one of those Spells Lady Despair cast on the island. But we have to get through it to get to the weapons." Kurt grabbed June's hand and started running across the field of stone and scorched earth. "COME ON!"

The Two rushed across the field as lightning struck around them exploding in fiery sparks. But the Two kept going until they nearly hit the side of a cliff.

"Darn it! A Dead end!" Kurt gasped.

"I _WISH_ you hadn't said THAT!" Juniper winced at Kurt's choice of words.

But as luck would have it, a bolt of lightning struck the wall breaking it down to reveal an entrance.

"Wow! Talk about a Plot Device!" Juniper wowed.

"Come on!" Kurt said. The two frantically opened the door and jumped through it just as Two bolts of lightning struck where they were just standing.

_

"AHHH!"

The Two crashed right in the way of Ben, Danny and Raph who startled seeing them appear out of nowhere.

"June! Kurt!" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, Thank Heavens!" Juniper exhaled breathlessly, rushing forward to crush Danny in a tight hug. "I thought we'd NEVER find you guys!"

"June...Urrk...Chocking me!" Danny croaked, squeezed to tightly by June. Who released him with a apology.

"Hey, where's Johnny?" Raph asked, not seeing the little guy around.

"He's gone...turned to stone." Juniepr explained downcast.

This struck the three Heroes Deeply, but they soon bucked up.

"We have to Hurry." Danny patted June on the shoulder. "We only have an hour left. But maybe if we get the weapons, the curse can be lifted off of Johnny!"

The gang then rushed off, following the pass into a deep cave in the side of the mountain the Castle stood upon.

*****************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**The Moon**

The Sorceress peered through her Spyglass, gritting her teeth in frustration as she saw her hated enemies race into the cave. Her assorted followers were still on the balcony with her, Rika, Jack, Renamon, Kevin and now Bull-E.

"It would appear my Spells didn't stop them." Lady Despair sneered, looking over her shoulder at her minions. "Looks like they've reached the Cave of the Final Ordeal!"

"CooL! Uhh..." Bull-E uttered, stupidly scratching at his nose-ring. "What's the Final Ordeal?"

"Long ago, Lady Despair created a powerful dark sword. But it proved uncontrollable and dangerous for any of her Followers to wield. So _I_..." Rika proudly gestures at herself grinning. "Suggested she put it in the cave, which was separated from the room with Legendary Weapons as a way of preventing _Anyone_ from getting to them without using the Sword."

"Hahaahahaa!" Lady Despair laughed. She turned from her Spyglass to fully face the group, smirking as she tilted her hip, leaning on her Scepter. "But anyone who TOUCHES the Sword will DIE! So, _Bye-Bye, Zyurangers!"_

 ** _AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAH!_**

The gang raced through corridors before they finally reached a room filled with Stone Statues. In the Center was a sinister looking sword, it's handle was golden but the hilt had spikes and the end of the handle had a black crystal held in a claw.

"At last! We found the legendary Weapon!" Kurt reached for the sword, but Ben grabbed him by his collar tugging him backwards.

"Wait!" Ben warned, a suspicious in his tone. "Shouldn't there be _Five_ Legendary Weapons, as well as this sword?"

"Yeah." Juniper shivered, crossing her arms and watching it warily. Besides, it has an evil presence around it..."

"Your certain of it?" Danny questioned?

"hey, would a magical protector lie about _This_ sort thing?" Juniper replied.

"Look!" Ben pointed toward the stone the sword's blade was plunged into. "It says, " _Thou have come to the final ordeal, thou shall draw forth this Evil sword."_

"EVIL!?" Danny yelled incredulously.

"Quiet, June, your scaring Danny." Raph teased.

"Who cares? Evil or not, we gotta pull it out!" Kurt reached out and grabbed it's handle.

"KURT, NO!" The Gang shouted.

"AHHH!" Kurt Screamed in agony as red energy crackled from the sword and shot into his body.

"KURT!" Danny cried out. He stepped back when Kurt whipped his head at him, his appearance becoming _Truly_ Demonic. Eyes glowing red, teeth tusked and protruding and hissing at Danny.

"Kurt!" Juniper cried out.

"Kurt, you gotta let go!" Danny grabbed Kurt's hands, forcing him to let go. "Come one! LET GO!"

Danny finally pried Kurt free, who fell back into Danny and Juniper's arms. The Two settling him on his feet, his fur damp with sweat and body shaking...But he looked normal again.

"Are you, alright?" Juniper soothed, using a handkerchief to wipe his face dry.

"That sword...It..It takes control of you when you touch it!" Kurt gasped, frightened by his horrible ordeal.

"Seriously?" Raph exclaimed in shock.

Danny stared at the sword in Determination, facing yourself becoming Evil was nothing New...he remembered ALL TOO WELL what he would look like Evil. A familiar blue face and flaming white haired face appearing in his mind.

"I'll do it..." Danny whispered. But it was loud and clear for everyone else. As they jerked their heads in his direction in shock.

"Danny!" Kurt gasped, frightened for what his new friend would suffer.

Danny slowly approached the Sword before putting his hands on the handle. The red energy coursed through his being, to the others horror they saw his appearance warping, hair turning into white flames, skin turning light blue and figure becoming bulkier. But suddenly he pulled the sword all the way out.

"RAGGGGHHH!" Danny swung the sword around, everyone leaped out of the way and gave him full berth as he hurled the sword through the air.

 **BLAMM!**

Striking the wall, the sword exploded in a show of dark magic, eradicating the wall completely. A light shown in through the now exposed entrance way, and after a quick check over of Danny, the heroes were quick to hurry through the entrance down a corridor.  
The Group chasing the light until, they came out into a large stately room. The gang looked around in wonder.

"My Gott LOOK!" Kurt shouted, as he pointed up a set of stairs.

The Other turned and inhaled sharply, there at the top of the stairs on pedestal's were the Legendary Weapons!

"The Legendary Weapons!" Raph Cheered. "All Right!"

The Gang were overjoyed, they finally found what they had been searching for the last 23 hours! But as they stepped toward the Weapons, something made them stop in their tracks.

 _ **MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

A Hellish red glow swept across the wall behind the Weapons, appearing out of it was Lady Despair, Kevin, Rika, Billy, Jack, Renamon and Bull-E

"Despair!" Danny shouted alarmed. Quickly the Zyurangers got into the defensive position readying themselves for _Whatever_ Sierra had in store.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. You've overcome the final ordeal, Zyurangers. "Lady Desapir complimented, only to darkly glower down at the teenagers. "Of Course, now you think your worthy to claim the legendary weapons I suppose?"

"Yeah, we are!" Raph barked. "So, you can just get on out of here. Sicne your not gonna get them yourself!"

"SHOW A LITTLE MORE RESPECT, TERRAPIN!" Jack snapped, Kevin growling, Renamonn leering and Rika hissing. "Your talking to the Future ruler of the Universe!"

"Not that you, Dorks, are gonna be alive to see it all come to pass." Rika joked cruelly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ben called. "We've passed the ordeals and we can take the weapons now."

"Like I'd seriously let you take them!" Lady Despair huffed in cruel humor.

"What?" Danny questioned.

" **BE STILL!** " lady Despair shouted, aiming her scepter at the Zyurnagers. The Crystal Skulls Eye's glowed red before a red beam shot out enveloping the heroes. Instead of vaporizing them, like they thought, the gang became paralyzed.

"My Body!" Juniper cried out.

"I can't move my body!" Danny stammered in disbelief.

"Hahaaha! Aww. Don't worry, Phantom." Lady Despair cooed patronizingly. "The spell only lasts for two minutes." A Shark grin spread across her face. "But you barely have a minute left on your own."

"Huh?" Danny blinked confused.

"Look!" Jack chuckled, pointing at the clock that appeared near Desapir.

"De-heeheehee! Only a little time left!" Billy chuckled, covering his mouth to suppress the glee.

"And as promised, after one day, you'll turn to stone just like Johnny!" Rika bragged, arms crossed sure in their success.

"You Cheating, Witch!" Juniper snarled.

"Your point?" Despair asked, clearly nonplussed by June's insult.

The Wicked Sorceress turned to watch the clock and sure enough, the clock struck Twelve and the Murkrow popped out.

" **MURKROW! MURKORW! TIME'S UP! TIME'S UP!** "

Juniper shot her eyes down at her feet, a tingling, cold sensation shot up her her leg, to her horror her body was slowly turning to grey stone.

"DANNY!" Juniper cried out in warning. The others looked down and saw they two were changing to stone too.

"Awww. You gotta be kidding me!" Raph shouted in outrage.

"What are we gonna do!?" Kurt said.

"There's nothing left for you to do."

The Gang looked up just as the stone reached their hips, surprised to hear this new voice staring at the yellow Fox woman standing stoically beside Rika.

* * *

Is this the end? Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: Again. I don't own anything, just using the plot of Zyurangers with various cartoon characters for fun.

Lady Despair is MINE thou.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed to truly be desperate if the one who remained silent for so long would speak now.

But Danny's eyes darted from the Fox-Digimon to the weapons sitting on their pedestals. He had to do something, even something ludicrous and insane. But he had to try!

"Hear Me, Legendary Weapons!" Danny Cried out. "We've overcome all the ordeals. We have the right to you! RIGHT!?"

The Villains cackled in twisted glee, slightly taken back but pleased by this sudden turn.

"You've finally lost it!" Jack laughed.

"As if weapons can understand words. Billy here barely does!" Rika chuckled, pointing at said boy who giggled.

"Yeah!" Billy chuckled, before looking confused and turning to Rika in offense. "...HEY!"

"Oh, by all means seep into the sweet nectar of insanity!" Lady Despair jibbed. "Let it be the last thing you EVER Do!"

"Danny, I don't know what your doing...But I believe in you!" Juniper cried out

"Yeah!" Kurt and Ben replied.

"I've seen Crazier happen. So, get those weapons to pay attention and help us!" Raph shouted, the stone creeping ever so height up his body.

"I know...you exist in this world to destroy Evil and fend off the Darkness." Danny continued his speech. Isn't that True!?" The Weapons just sat there silent. "And..and right there before your eyes is Evil itself, Lady Despair!"

"I Beg Your Pardon!?" Lady Despair sputtered.

"Listen, Legendary Weapons! Fight Lady Despair! We swear to defend the Earth, Our Earth adn All Earths and Innocent Life!" Danny Continued.

"Whether it's those oppressed by people with their own Ideals." Kurt supplied.

"Or Those of the Magical World to keep the balance between the worlds." Juniper added.

"Or people who are not cared about by the Higher Society. The unwashed masses." Raph said.

"Or those from Worlds beyond the Star who aren't one of you." Ben finished.

"COME TO OUR HANDS!" Danny yelled, stretching out his arm to the Weapons. The only part of him NOT turned to stone yet.

The Weapons glowed a golden light, startling everyone witnessing it, before they floated through the air. Sword in Danny's hand, Axe in Ben's, Bow and Arrow in Juniper's Daggers in Kurt's and Lance in Raph's. Instantly, upon touching the weapons their stone body parts glowed before reverting to normal.

"ACCKKK!" Lady Despair chocked horrified, holding up a clenched fist appalled at the turn of events.

"Oh No!" Rika gasped, Jack and the others jerking in surprise.

The Zyurnager's, now with their weapons in hands, held up their arms in preparation for battle.

"Lady Despair, You Will Not Be forgiven!"

Lady Despair gritted her teeth, hand clenching around the silver handle of her Scepter before turning to her Monster.

"HEARTLESS WARRIOR BULL-E!"

Stepping forward on his Mistress's command, Bull-E waved the club he still had in front of him. A whole squad of Heartless Soldier's, Air Soldier's, Large Bodies and a score of yellow flying heartless. They had a smooth, conical, yellow body and the emblem was emblazoned on their chest. The top of their body flared outward and formed a jagged "collar" below their spherical, pitch black head. They also wore conical, orange hat that had a jagged brim and a thin, slightly bent tip. Unlike the other Heartless, the tip was very long and did not curl up.

 **Spell-casting Heartless, Yellow Opera!**

"Renamon!" Rika cried out.

"Right!" The yellow fox leaped into the air landing in front of the heartless. Renamon crossed her arms, as several glowing white shards of diamonds appeared in front of her hovering in the air.

" _ **Diamond Storm!**_ "

The shards shot like bullets after she waved out her arms, striking at the heroes, the Teenagers just barely deflecting several of the Shards with their new weapons.

"Let's Go!" Danny cried out.

"Yeah!" The Others holding up their weapons in agreement.

The Group charged into the crowd of heartless, several Heartless Soldiers were cut into ribbons by Danny's sword. A Large Body Slammed at him, but he leaped backwards dodging the shock wave. Seeing an opening from the Large Bodies exposed backside, he energized his sword with Ecto-Energy doing a vertical slash across his back. Causing the Larg Body to explode releasing a pink shimmering heart.

The Heartless Soldiers tried ganging up on Ben but a turn of his watch and in a green flash. The Heartless were thrown off and chopped in mid-air by a large Orange Tiger creature, tiger stripes lined his body and a single talon like claw on the back of his paws showed it to be his Appoplexian Alien Form. " _Rath_ "

" **LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HEARTLESS MINIONS OF THE WITCH DESPAIR! NOBODY'S TAKING OVER NOTHIN'!** " The Loud angry Tiger shouted, wildly swinging his Battle Axe out to catch several Air Soldiers in the face, as they attempted to aerial bomb dive at him.

Raph managed well, since the lance separated into two like his Sai's, but he soon joined them into a single lance. He twirled it briefly before stabbing outward to hit the Large Body, he was facing, _in the face_ causing it to fall back onto the remaining Soldier's with a loud explosion of hearts.

The Opera's had Kurt Cornered, using their Thunder Spell to shoot lightning at the Mutant but his Dagger's actually channeled the lightning, allowing him redirect the lightning back at the Air Soldier's before hurling his daggers at the Yellow Opera's. Destroying the Opera's as the Dagger shot through their bodies, before Nightcrawler Teleported and caught them before hurling them again. Destroying the last of the opera's he landed in a crouch with his dagger's held in pose.

Juniper was using her strength to leap through the air to dodge Air Soldiers, firing her arrows into the Air Soldiers eyes, making them crash into the ground in a dark cloud before the hearts soared upward.

The last of the Heartless defeated, the gang regrouped and turned to face their Foe Lady Despair with their weapons. Behind Lady Despair Jack, Billy, Rika and Renamon quickly scurried away seeing the battle was lost. But Sierra wouldn't stand for this insult.

"DAMN YOU!"

She held up her Scepter's black horned Crystal Skull in front of her face, suddenly she disappears, but the gang look up to see her looming over the Continent a literal behemoth!

Lady Despair was horriffic. She had very pale skin, wavy blonde hair, pupiless deep red eyes, green and purple stripes marking her face and no nose to speak of. Her mouth was wide open showing shark-like teeth. Her shoulders had incredibly large and long horns protruding from them and she had long dark fingernails she held out like claws. Holding the Continent in her hands, as she booms down at them, her voice distorted, with a demonic male voice, deep and booming basso profondo overlapping her own.

" ** _INFERNAL, ZYURANGERS! I'LL SMASH YOU ALONG WITH THE CONTINENT OF DESPAIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

Super scary, I even had chills writing this part :D


	5. Chapter 5

She began shaking the Continent roughly, the castle crumbling and falling to pieces around the Zyurangers, who struggled to keep their footing as Sierra cackled in wicked delight.

Suddenly Kevin leaped down from nowhere and aimed his magma arm at them, it flaring brightly.

"LOOK OUT!" Ben called out.

The Gang ducked as a massive fireball shot out and struck the walls behind them in a huge explosion. The wall crumbled to pieces and what do you suppose they saw on the other side?

JOHNNY'S MOTHER!

The woman laid on her side unconscious, unharmed despite all that had happened that day.

"It's Johnny's Mother!" Kurt declared.

Suddenly, Kevin flew up into the air, aiming his upper arms to shoot flaming shards of Diamond's at them as Danny erected a Ecto-Shield to repel the attack.

"Me and Ben got this Guy! You Three save, Johnny's Mother!" Danny commanded.

"Okay." Danny and Ben, the latter turning into Jetray, flew up to blast at Kevin flying around the room.

Meanwhile Raph, Kurt and Juniper hurried over to Mrs. Test's side.

"Mrs. Test! Mrs. Test!" Juniper called, helping the woman up.

"Hang in there!" Raph ordered.

Mrs. test slowly opened her green eyes as she awoke, taking in her surrounding's in bewilderment. The Group smiled, until they heard a thud outside the whole in the wall, turning they saw Kevin, looming in the doorway.

"Ahh!" Kurt yelled in alarm.

"WHAAAHH!" Kevin Cried out, as a explosion erupted from his back, falling aside to reveal Danny and Ben as the culprit's.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here!" Ben yelled, rushing over in human form to help Mrs. Test to her feet as the Castle shook even worse.

The gang hurried out of the Castle, much easier since the walls were collapsing and leading them out, but once outside among the cracking Earth and rocks rolling down the mountain.

"HOW LONG DO YOU SUPPOSE IT WILL TAKE FOR THE WEAPONS TO TAKE US HOME!?" Ben Shouted, to be heard over the rumbling of Sierra shaking the Continent.

"Well.." Danny stopped when a familiar Bull-Head landed from thin air in front of their way. "I'd say _After_ we deal with him. June, get Mrs. Test to safety."

"Okay!" Juniper lead Mrs. Test over to a stable location.

"This is why I hate Mondays!" Mrs. Test complained, earning a brief smile from Juniper.

"BULL-E SMASH PUNY ZYURANGERS!" The Bull Monster Bellowed, charging through the Guys knocking them down. Juniper rushed to join them having gotten Mrs. Test to a safe spot. But Bull-E unleashed a energy attack from his horns, striking the Heroes with a devastating amount of force.

"Guys, let's Transform!" Danny shouted, pumping his fist ready to use their weapons.

"Alright!" Ben Called.

"Okay!" Juniper, Raph and Kurt Shouted.

" **DINO-BUCKLERS!** "

Holding out their bucklers in front of themselves, the Dino-Coins glowed brightly, before they were encased in multicolored lights. Standing now in their Zyuranger Armor.

"Tyranno Ranger!" Danny's Sword morphed into a red armored version with his Dinosaur symbol on it. " **Power Sword!** "

"Mammoth Ranger!" Ben Called, his Axe glowed before morphing into a black and yellow armored Battle Axe. " **Power Axe!** "

"Tricera Ranger!" Raph twirl his lance as it flashed into a Blue and Silver Lance. " **Power Lance!** "

"Tiger Ranger!" Kurt spun his Daggers in his hands as they morphed into bright yellow and silver daggers. "Power Daggers!"

"Ptera Ranger!" Holdign out her White bow, it became larger and broader, white and emblazoned in pink. " **Power Bow!** "

Danny steps forward to finish the fancy introductions. "Dino Squadron!"

"ZYURANGERS!" They all called out at once.

"Haha! Like your weapons can hurt me!" Bull-E bragged. But Kurt and Juniper leap into the air, firing a energized arrow and throwing Daggers, hitting him in the face. Leavign smocking scorch marks and breaking off his nose ring.

"AAHHH!" Bull-E cried. Raph and Ben swung down their Lance and Axe's across his chest, destroying his shirt and 'E' to shreds. "AHH!"

"Hahh!" Danny shouted, bringing his sword down in a power strike on top of his head. Breaking off both his horns. Bull-E was sent flying through the air by the force of the strike, landing him quite a few feet away.

"Waaaahaaaaa!" Bull-E sobbed. "My Horns! My Shirt! My Nose-Ring!"

Suddenly the Legendary Weapons glowed a bright white light. Danny looked down at his sword in disbelief.

"The Legendary Weapons are speaking to me...they're asking to be joined together!" Danny stated in shock.

"huh?" The Gang looked at their weapons in surprise. But they heard stranger and were willing to give it a try.

" _Howling Cannon!_ " Danny cried out, holding up his Sword.

The others heard and responded with a battle Cry of their own. The Group huddled into a circle, join their weapons in the center caused them to flash with electrical energy.

" **POWER AXE!** " Ben Shouted. Sliding the trigger up the handle, it now resembled a Cannon. Before hurling it in the air, it froze in place.

" **POWER BOW!** " Juniper's Bow merged into the Axe.

" **POWER DAGGERS!** " Kurt threw his daggers, they merged into the bow, the handles facing outward showing barrels like a gun.

" **POWER LANCE!** " Raph hurled his separated Lance, the same thing happened.

" **Power Sword!** " Danny called, leaping into the air he palnted the sword, blade forward, outward holding the completed Weapon. Before landing back down with the others.

" **HOWLING CANNON!** " Danny shouted. " **FIRE!** " The Others shouted.

A beam of yellow magma like energy shot out of the nozzle's serving as the blaster's, shooting through the air and striking Bull-E, RIGHT IN THE BULL'S EYE!

"RAAAGGHH!" Bull-E cried. His body crackling with yellow lightning, before collapsing and exploding into shards of ice.

"We Did it!" The Gang cheered, pulling apart their separated weapons.

" ** _RAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** " A enraged distorted scream, hit the Group, almost as bad as the shaking of the continent resuming due to enormous Despair witnessing the destruction of her Bull-E.

"WE GOTTA GET JOHNNY AND HIS MOM OUT OF HERE!" Danny shouted, the others demorphing as they struggled to hurry away. The Gang reached Mrs. test who stood under an overlap of a cliff, looking upward in terror at the behemoth woman shaking the land mass she was on.

"Hurry, let's get going!" Juiper cried out to Mrs. Test, her and Kurt quickly shielding her as they rushed out under the blood red eyes of Lady Despair.

" ** _Little Bastards!_** " The Sorceress snarled. " ** _HAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** " Opening her mouth she blew a gust of air, much like as she did when freed from her prison but on the Continent it had much more destructive capabilities.

The Gang held up their weapons like umbrella's, clinging to each other fearful of being blown away as tree's, branches and rocks flew from all over. The gnag finally falling to their knee's in the spot where Kurt and Juniper had camped, at the feet of a Stone Johnny Test.

"It's Johnny!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"My Baby!" Mrs. Test gasped horrified, flinging her arms around the stone boys shoulders. Tears streaming down her cheek, her heart breaking at the sight of her boy like this. "My Boy, please..please, come back to me, Honey." Choked back a sobbing gasp. "Come back!"

As Mrs. Test cried, a single tear drop struck her son's shoulder it spread like a golden wave. Instantly Johnny was back to normal, looking up he smiled happy to see his mother alright.

"Mom!" Johnny Cried happily.

"Johnny!" Mrs. Test hugged him closely to her body. "Oh, honey!"

Everyone smiled, Mother and Son were finally together, they had their weapons and everything was _Okay_.

 **RUMBLE!**

Except for the insane Sorceress cracking the Continent apart in her bare hands!

"Let's not waste time!" Danny shouted. "Go!" Everyone obeyed and quickly dashed off.

****************************************************************************************

" ** _HAHAHAHAAH!_** " Lady Despair laughed insanely, throwing the Continent away from her almost out of sight. As it went spinning through the Void, Lady Despair opened her mouth with a glowing flame blazing inside it " ** _DIE!_** "

The Blazing fiery energy beam shot out of her mouth and struck the Continent Dead Center, destroying it in a fireball of energy.

On a path in the park, somewhere in the lake district, the gang suddenly appeared huddle together, expecting the worst to happen. Raph looked up and realized with a growing smile, they were back on Earth.

"We did it!" Raph cheered, laughing as he leaped up with a wave of his lances. The Gang stood up and realized Raph was right!

"Thank Goodness." Mrs. test sighed relieved. Turnign her son to face her happily. "Johnny..."

"Mom." Johnny smiled, crushing his mom into a tight hug. Both overjoyed to be back home.

"Your not hurt, right?" Danny asked Mrs. Test.

"No." Mrs. Test replied gratefully.

"Johnny, I think this goes to show you to listen to your Mom. They may nit-pick, but all they have are your best interests in mind." Danny offered to the boy.

"I will.." Johnny looked around at the group. "After this, I won't miss a Single bit of homework."

"And you get a better score on your next test?" Mrs. test asked hopefully.

"Come on, Mom. I said I'd study and finish my homework!" Johnny groan mocking, his mother lightly knocking his head for his jibe, smiling at the others.

"Thank you EVER so much for everything." Mrs. Test thanked the Zyurangers.

"Danny, Guys, I guess this is good-bye." Johnny said, slightly sad to leave his new friends.

"Good-Bye, Johnny." Danny said, shaking the boys hand hardheartedly. Before letting go as Johnny and his mother headed back to their home.

"Bye!" Juniper and Kurt waved. The Mother and Son turned to wave back, soon out of sight and leaving the Park.

Everyone was quiet, rolling their necks or sighing in a effort to relax after their whole ordeal.

" ** _ZYURANGERS!_** "

The Muscles tightened and on new instinct the heroes readied their weapons as a transparent image of Lady Despair appeared in the sky before their eyes. Her appearance was normal now, as normal as she was anyway, with her Scepter back in hand.

"Don't think you've won! One Day I'll tear you miserable Rats to pieces!" Lady Despaired shouted at the heroes, hand tightly clenching into a threatening fist. "AHAHAHAAHAHA!"

The image disappeared and the Zyurangers were left alone and able to relax..but for HOW LONG?

But one thing was certain, the Heroes raised their newly acquired weapons in front of themselves as if to say, " _Bring it on, Lady Despair. We'll be waiting!"_

 _From now on the Heroes and the legendary Weapons would be inseparable and would stand up against Despair and Her Evil._

 _ **The End**_


End file.
